Forget Regret Or Life Is Yours To Miss
by Lily M. Richards
Summary: Dalton seems perfect. No wonder Kurt cannot wait to start his education there, away from the horrors of McKinley. But does he really want to discover all the problems that lie behind the prestigious walls of Dalton Academy?  Kurt/Blaine Fandom!Wes
1. Life Goes On But I'm Gone

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters beling to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Thanks to my Beta Arya Cole for reading, putting up with my general craziness and reviewing this :D

So there's a lot of these around, but I couldn't resist adding to the collection XD Glee and Klaine are my life, I seem to vicariously live through their happiness... I don;t know how much I'll follow canon up to the present moment in the show, but there might be some TV scenes that I'll include and just expand on. Hope you like it! And please review? It's easy, just click and write something, anything, doesn;t matter if it's just a word or two or a critique! It'll make me a happy bunny ^-^ 3

* * *

"_I'm transferring, to Dalton Academy. Immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition."_

The minute the words leave his mouth, Kurt knows that this is not going to be easy. But he had planned his exit accordingly.

Inform the Glee club of his leaving. _Check._

Walk out of the room without letting himself be pulled back. _Yes, he could do that._

Mercedes and Finn would be the first ones to catch up with him later. He was only leaving a few hours after school would be finished here. The rest of the club would probably find him sooner or later to talk to him.

Trying not to respond to whatever comments they throw proves to be more difficult than originally anticipated. He keeps his expression stoic as he shuts out the voices he knows will bring him near to tears. Not now. That's all he can think. _Not now. _Walking out of the room, footsteps resounding weakly on the cold tiled floor, his peripheral vision catches Mercedes' confused, questioning eyes. He owes her, Kurt knows that. Since meeting Blaine, his time with the girl has been cut short drastically and Kurt feels awful for it. He would explain, that he could promise to himself. He would explain this all to her. Eventually. Rachel's expression is less cool than usual, but behind the sadness Kurt can detect a calculating, competitive glance as she puts two and two together. Ever the chronologically ahead thinking one. Puck, Artie, Sam and Finn have mirroring semi-angry, semi-sad looks on their faces. Brittany looks somewhat spaced out as always and Mike and Tina somewhat lost and incredibly confused. It touches Kurt less than shocks him to see a regretful expression on Santana's face. He hadn't expected his leaving to draw many emotions – if any – from her.

On his way out, he only takes in his surroundings fleetingly. If he reminisced any further, it would only make it harder. But he has to do this. With all the love and support he had, the potential terror he would face day in day out is too much to handle. It drives him into a pit of blackness that he wants nothing more than to escape.

The tears only come when he gets in his car. After much convincing on his side and some support on Carole's, his father had agreed to let him come home by himself after them. He doesn't need a chauffeur just yet. At that moment and time, the school is still a somewhat safe ground. There was Azimio and his bunch of underdeveloped apes, but with the threat of expulsion hanging over them, it was still safer than it had been before.

For several minutes, the young soprano lets himself cry. The radio is off, which is unusual in itself, the only accompaniment the occasional twittering song of the birds and the rush of leaves that promise a cold, early autumn.

Looking back at the school that had provided him with what little education it could give, in Kurt's humble opinion, it becomes somewhat difficult to believe that this really all is for the best. He was leaving a life behind, friends, almost family in Finn (and Mercedes's) case. But in the end, what he had to look forward to is much more promising. He had Blaine, he had the Warblers, he had weekends with Mercedes and friends. Yes. This would be a good change. He was sure of that.

Coming home already had his father "worried sick". Apparently Kurt forgot the time. After all that had happened, he can't really blame his dad however. At least that would be over soon. It was still three hours until school in McKinley officially ended, which meant, for Kurt, three hours of complete silence in which he could do his packing for Dalton. Being a boarder, he would have to try hard not to pack his entire wardrobe, an idea that was all too tempting.

By the time his fourth case is bulging with items of clothing ranging from the tenth pair of dark blue skinny jeans ("Dad, of _course _I need them, how can you even ask that? What if all my other ones don't match with the rest of my outfit?") to a large collection of scarves ("Yes they're warm... well, not those, but those aren't meant to be war- YES THEY HAVE A PURPOSE!"), Finn had arrived. Which means Kurt all but bolted to his room and tried to lock the door, failing as Finn throws himself at the piece of wood and falls through the door on top of Kurt much to the smaller boy's chagrin.

"Gerroffme" he mumbles disgruntled as Finn jumps up, looking something between embarrassed and still angry as he offers Kurt a hand getting up, which the soprano accepts begrudgingly. "So, um" Finn began, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other as Kurt tries to ignore his presence, busying himself with going through his collection of shoes and deciding which ones he could bare to leave behind. "Why... why didn't you at least tell me before you jumped that whole episode on us all?"

A sigh elicits from the smaller boy. This was going to be difficult. "Look, I hadn't even known until five minutes before. Dad and Carole they- they just sort of suggested it out of the blue and well... Karofsky... I just - I couldn't – I -"

"Nah, I – I get it. I just sorta wish you'd given me some warning. I mean, you really... are like my little brother dude."

"First of all, I'm older than you. Second of all, call me dude again and you will be removing a pair of Gucci heels from your behind and thirdly... thanks. For, you know, understanding." Kurt smiles at the other boy uneasily, hoping this conversation was over. He didn't want to go into the specific circumstances of him leaving.

Luckily, for him, his father appears at the foot of the basement steps at that moment, a sad smile gracing his usually so gruff, unemotional face. "You ready son? We better get going if we want to be there before the gates close and stuff..."

"Yeah dad. Thanks."

He gets Finn to help him with the cases, which provides a few amusing moments consisting of the football player swearing at the unashamed heaviness of the luggage and his mother managing to reprimand him before he even begins swearing toward the end. The tearful goodbye can wait until they reached the Dalton gates. Until then, they would try and downplay the situation with as much laughter as they could. Kurt is just about to get in the front seat of his baby (his dad was driving his own truck loaded with Kurt's bags and Carole in the passenger seat while Finn was in the passenger seat of the Navigator), when a voice speaks up behind him, the accent and voice so beautifully familiar it's soothing.

"You really gonna leave me here without a goodbye?"

"Cedes!" Kurt manages to somewhat tone down the tearfulness of the reply, loading it with as much cheer as he can. "'Course not! I promise I'll call every day – or text at least – and as soon as I'm able, I am taking you out for coffee in the Lima Bean."

The tear that so far had been kept in place finally spills over and Mercedes mockingly fierce glance softens at the sight as she steps toward her best friend and envelops him in a tight hug, the intensity choking Kurt's sobs. "Come here! Blaine better be taking good care of you, I don't want to have to come and kick his butt."

"Don't worry, he'll take care of me" Part of him wishes those words could be as true as they sounded coming from his mouth, accompanied by a now steady flow of tears. "I'll miss you so much Cedes..." he murmurs and pecks her on the cheek before being dragged away by his now-stepbrother. "Talk soon?" Mercedes nods her assent and then she is gone, disappearing in the dark veil of night falling in between them like a curtain call closing up a chapter in his life.

_Dalton, here I come._

_

* * *

_

**I'll try to update as consistently as possible, but it'll depend on the response to it and on my time :( 3**_  
_


	2. No Other Path No Other Way

_**A/N: I am portraying Dalton quite perfectionistic. This is because that's what I imagine it to be. Perfect, prestige, exceptional. No, Dalton is not perfect in my mind, but it does seem so at first glance. Bear with me; I'm not trying to glorify Dalton in all its aspects XD**_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I haven't won the lottery and bought them since yesterday :(

Thanks to Arya Cole for beta-ing this again :D3

* * *

The drive to Westerville, Ohio, is spent mostly in pensive silence. Kurt cannot help but wonder how Dalton will be, a thought that is mirrored by his father, though rather differently. He wants Kurt to be happy, of course. That is the most important thing here. But nevertheless, his concerned expression is reflected in the cleaner-than-one-would-expect-possible wind shield, in the mirror indicating where the traffic was behind him, in the leaves that fall solitary through the ever colder growing air, making Burt glad he had managed to sneak a few of the warmer (and therefore "less fashionable") jumpers into one of bulging suitcases. Kurt would thank him later.

* * *

"No, your tie is fine. Yes your shoes are on the correct way around and wows aren't they shiny! No, your shirt isn't hanging out of your trousers and they seem to be expertly tailored too! Your hair, wow, if I wasn't so incredibly devoted to my girlfriend, I would so turn for you, now please can we just _go_? Kurt is going to be here any second, we promised we would help out and do you really want to make a bad first impression with his dad?"

During his entire soliloquy, Wes is still entering the room, straightening out the cuffs on the sleeve of his shirt.

The object of his speech stands in front of the mirror, comb grasped in his hand in an attempt to hide it as his two best friends stalk in the room.

"I'm not doing anything, what are you talking about?" His response is delivered at quite an incredible speed.

David steps forward almost scornfully and snatches the utensil from his hand, holding it up like a proclamation. "Oh?" is his only reaction apart from a quirked eyebrow, the focus of it alternating between the small black comb and the boy who had been using it so meticulously just seconds before.

"And now we go" Wes proclaims with a lavish gesture at the oak door he had just entered through while David assists him in pushing their friend out of the dorm room and slamming the door shut behind him. "We can assure you, Kurt will swoon"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine laughs nervously.

Wes and David just share a look.

* * *

Pulling into the car park, Kurt cannot help but take in his surroundings again. While his mouth isn't slightly gaping like Finn's, there is sufficient awe painted on his face. The school stands somewhat secluded from the outside, giving it even more of a sense of privacy and protection. They are about a ten minute walk away from the nearest town, which Kurt hadn't seen much of in the steady downpour of gentle rain that had coated the window and thus the view in the style of a watercolour portrait.

The school building itself is on a campus, entrance facing the front gate, which is made of twisted iron, the middle of it forming an elegant 'D'. The small notice board proclaiming the name and establishment date, the intercom with its 'call' option to open the gates at request in exchange for name and purpose, it practically screams 'prestige'. The school was designed to cut off from horrors of the world. It depicts a safe haven, where bullying is cause for instant exclusion and possibly expulsion. People without business here are not welcomed and the gates express the conformity of the place perfectly. The campus gates are clouded by trees that took away the sense of imprisonment with a feeling of beauty, large oaks and willows forming a forest with the school in the clearing of it.

Finn's first thought is _Hogwar__ts!_ He can see the fictional school of magic in Dalton perfectly. The dark grey stone, complemented by the blue tiled roof. The towers that protrude at both sides with their rounded and pointy roofs. The windows are large, letting in a good amount of light and in one of them expensive looking furniture and part of a library is reflected. This was only the school building, for a start. Along with the second similar building at the back that formed the Elementary school, there are three dorm houses, one for the Middle school children, containing both dorm rooms and classrooms that were, with a few exceptions and meals, the only ones the middle school students used, and two buildings for the High school, there are two High school dorms, both reminiscent of manor houses with a warm, inviting sheen.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy, Mr Hummel" A cheery voice speaks out to the right of the small assembled group, startling them slightly.

"David" Kurt greets him with a smile that turns more and more genuine as his eyes catch sight of Blaine walking a small distance behind, hands in his pockets, the professional, gentlemanly smile hiding a hint of pure joy underneath as he sees the small soprano.

"And you" David nods his acknowledgement at Kurt before turning to Carole. "Must be Kurt's sister!"

Blaine only rolls his eyes as Kurt and Finn double over in laughter, leaving a somewhat disgruntled looking Burt.

"Um, Dad," Better to move on from that awkward conversation that was leaving Carole looking at David rather sceptically as though she was trying to figure out if everyone in this school was like that and whether Kurt really _should _transfer here. "This is David, Wes and, uh, I've told you about Blaine" the last words turn into a mumble that elicit a snort from the tall footballer

"_Over _and_ over _and-_OW! _Kurt doesn't kick me!"

"I feel I should apologise on their behalf" Blaine, charming as ever "We don't usually let them out" his words are accentuated with a sharp glare in the boys' direction. "If we show you around the school now, we'll help with the luggage afterwards"

Burt is impressed. And a little dumbfounded. So he nods with a bemused expression before allowing Blaine and the two chuckle brothers to lead the way.

* * *

"So basically, Dalton has four major houses covering the freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. Really, it's two houses but both have a subdivision for day students and boarders. For major events, two houses of a category each will team up together, for sports and all that, it's all four against each other. There is Dickens, Tolkien, Adams and Orwell house, which might give you an idea of what sort of school Dalton is."

Wes was in his element. There is a good reason he had been chosen as class captain and as part of the Warblers leaders.

"Dickens being the day and Orwell the boarding part of one and Tolkien the day and Adams the boarding of the other."

Out of the four of them, only Kurt and Carole understand the references.

They walk in crocodile order, Wes and David up front, Burt, Carole and Finn following and Kurt and Blaine trudging behind last. The gravel beneath their feet crunches with every step as they walk along the path to the main building.

"So I'm guessing they invented Adams just for them then?" Kurt whispers, a mocking expression on his face as he follows them through the grounds, his eyes still hungrily taking in the landscape, the buildings and the few stray students who had braved the weather and were doing sport or just sitting in close knit groups poring over books.

"I think they were pretty much thrown into the house." Blaine murmurs back, holding back a laugh as he accidentally nudges Kurt with his shoulder.

"Hey! Chuck Bass! You two would greatly benefit from acquiring more understanding of this magnificent establishment! If I remember correctly, knowledge is deemed to be sexy."

Kurt's face rivals Blaine's in its reddening colouring. They remain silent for a while, revelling simply in each other's company, their arms occasionally brushing and sending waves of heat through their bodies that warms them in the cold air that forms white clouds from their breaths.

They walk through the great park that precedes the main building while Wes talks them through the history of Dalton, with David chiming in now and again to correct a fact or two. Carole listens interestedly, nodding her head in comprehension as she takes in the information. Burt appears to be inspecting the fencing, the architecture and the stray groups of students walking the area. In his mind, he attempts to point out the ones that could cause trouble or look in any way superior to others, but the crowds are unvarying, blending into one unit easily with the matching uniforms and the expression of equals. In all the groups, Burt sees no leader, no tag-along body.

Every second makes him regret this less and less.

When they finally arrive at the main building, Wes and David stop in unison, and bring the entire queue to a halt behind them except for Kurt, who takes in the landscape so much it causes him to bump into Blaine, who, in the last few minutes, had walked right in front of Kurt as the younger boy got absorbed in his surroundings, a pleased smile on his face.

"Now here" Wes says, his arm extending toward the large estate before them, "We have the main building. It houses the classrooms, mainly, the day and boarder mixed common room, the Warblers rehearsal room and the main library as well as several music rooms with instruments available for people to practise with should they lack their own-"

"And the headmaster's office is the second room to the right" David interposes and Blaine snorts slightly.

"You would know."

He is silenced by a pointed look from Wes.

"I could show you around the main building if you li-"

"Oh!" Wes growls as Blaine interrupts him, clearly not happy with the ease it took to cut him off. "The headmaster will need to see Kurt, since he's new."

As Blaine reaches to take Kurt's hand much like the first time they met, he notices a twitch in the younger boy's hand. It tells him enough. Not in front of his father, not in front of Finn. It also holds a silent plea. _Not so soon._

No, Kurt isn't ready for any physical contact whatsoever. Blaine told Wes and David, who were the epitome of overly affectionate to anyone within their vicinity, not to hug the poor boy or clap him on the back or anything of the sorts. After all he has been through; Kurt would not take to it well yet.

Instead, the older Warbler motions for Kurt to follow as Wes grumbles to David about his inability to have related all the facts and figures surrounding the building and rooms, his friend patting him on the back compassionately and offering to lend an ear to what Wes wanted to say.

The entrance door is carved out of dark brown wood, contrasting against the cold steel grey stone of the rest of the building. It does, however, match the inside perfectly, as though it is there to prepare visitors for the sheer grandiosity of the place, the way it will make them wonder if they got the school or have accidentally trespassed on someone else's house by accident.

There is wood everywhere, polished and elegantly laid out to a display of affluence. Two stairways on either side of the far side of the room lead up to a heavy oak door where students pour out with books and bags, shoving each other gently and obviously playfully, laughing and chattering away about everything and anything. A large proportion seems to discuss homework and classes. It makes Kurt's mouth drop to hear them have proper discussions that do not include any praise for cheerleaders and who would be the next victim of slushying.

Whenever someone notices the newcomer, they smile at him brightly. Not in the way Kurt was used to, smirking almost murderously as though devouring the thought of causing pain later on when the coast was clear. It was genuine. A welcoming smile, accompanied in some cases with a mouthed "welcome" that makes Kurt grin slightly.

Burt eyes the guides carefully. "You sure you ain't meant to be in school boys?"

"We got the time off. Welcoming committee and all. I mean, Wes and David are the Dalton tour guides for visitors. I requested to get out of classes because I wanted to make sure Kurt would be alright." It takes Burt a few minutes for the suspicion to fade from his face, but he mutters something about private school education and gets on with moving toward the door that sticks out among the rest with a silver sign on it, careful, elegant carving proclaiming its owner to be _Mr A Lindstrom, Headmaster._

Next to the staircase, Kurt can recognise the corridor he had run through and a light blush covers his cheeks at the memory. The other side of the staircase is obscured from view with another dark wooden door and his focus goes to the assembly standing in front of the oak door.

"You okay Kurt?" David asks, his tone adopting a slightly concerned note and Kurt realises his silent reverie has been going on for several minutes.

He nods, his smile intact if somewhat diminished. The group ushers him to the door and, sensing his son's hesitation, Burt raps his knuckles against the cold wood sharply, waiting to hear a voice call for them to enter before doing so.

The man behind the desk makes neither an overtly kind nor a strict first impression on Kurt. But he perceives supremacy in him when Wes, David and Blaine stand up straighter and chorus "Good evening Headmaster", their voices containing the respect that tells Kurt that Mr Lindstrom is someone who will intimidate him. In return to their greeting, he only nods and then turns to Kurt and his father with a smile that boasts of professionalism.

Blaine gently touches Kurt's arm and murmurs "We'll be outside, okay?" and the three boys file out. It takes Carole to nudge Finn and pull him outside for Kurt to stop tensing up. This is his private moment; the only person who has a right to be there is his father.

"Take a seat" The headmaster's voice is deep and demands respect and obedience. The two figures take their seats slowly, as they wait to be addressed again. Mr Lindstrom turns to Burt and begins a conversation about the fees and basic weekend and holiday rules. It is an opportunity for Kurt to take in the office, the voices fading out like fresh ink being washed off skin. He has no interest in this part of the conversation; it is solely for his father's purpose.

The room is spacious and hexagonal. On the right of the desk, a large window oversees the grounds, enough of them to cover the forest and Kurt can see as far as the minimised gates. It makes him wonder why a presence needs to be announced if the headmaster can see them from the comfort of his desk chair.

Wooden panelling covers the walls, decked with paintings and a cupboard containing trophy after trophy, all gleaming almost haughtily in the glare from the light up above. It's a tall room, making his father's and the headmaster's already booming voices more clear and echoic.

"Welcome to Dalton, Kurt." It is a friendly enough introduction. Of course, the headmaster would try and sell the school as welcoming as he possibly can. "Now, I have heard about the circumstances of your withdrawal from McKinley from your father" a small flourish of his hands toward Burt indicates the obvious target of who he means. There is a fragment of contempt in his voice as he calls out the school's name. Apparently it has a reputation as far out as Westerville.


End file.
